Bride for the Flames
by Demonpie17
Summary: (Sequel to Daughter of Flames) Because she is a direct descendant from the dragons Aura has to marry Fire Lord Zuko in order to make sure heirs are born and the royal blood line continues. This is the story of Ryu, son of Aura and Zuko, and how he finds love in the rarest of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Bride for the Flames**

**SEQUEL, YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sup' everyone, Demonpie17 here with the sequel to Daughter of flames! :D So then, I don't have any feedback cause it's a new story :3 So then! Disclaimer please Fire Sage.**

**Fire Sage: Of course my Lady. Lady Demonpie17 does not own Avatar. *ahem* How was that…?**

**Demonpie17: Perfect, just cut the lady crap, I'm way too tomboy for that -.- But I don't ind being girly once in a while, it's not a crime right…?**

**Fire Sage: Not that I know of my Lady…**

**Demonpie17: Just read people -.-**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Previously…**

_**"You wanted to talk to me...?" Aura sat in front of the Fire Sages and council uncertainty.**_

_**"Yes, child, as it has been announced that the Fire Lord will soon be in need of a bride and heirs must be made..." Aura twirled her thumbs, sweat dropping anime style. **_

_**"And, what's this got to do with me...?" They looked down at her, their signature Fire Nation gold eyes studying her closely.**_

_**"Because the Fire Nation royal family are descendants of dragons and you are a direct descendant..." Aura's breath hitched in her throat as she let out a small gasp.**_

_**"...wait..."**_

_**"You must become the Fire Lady and marry Fire Lord Zuko..."**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Wait, what…marry Z-Zuko, has he been informed of this…?"

"A sage is telling him at this very moment in his chambers."

I nodded.

"And, do I get any say in this…?" The sage looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you love him or not?" I nodded.

"I do, really, I do, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage, or children!"

"This is for the Fire Nation, your nation. If the Fire Lord is killed, he will need heirs and a wife to take his place!" I looked down as the Sage sighed

"I am very sorry my dear, but this is what needs to be done…" He held out a scroll, and ink well and feather.

I dipped the feather in the ink and signed the scroll as he took all three items back.

"It had been finalised then, Aqua, escort Lady Aura to her room please and get her ready for the nights ball to celebrate the end of the war. She nodded, grabbing me by the hand and leading me to a massive room.

It had Read walls with darker red curtains outlined by gold. A massive bed that could hold ten people sat in the room, red silk sheets and pillows outlined in gold, a gold door, probably leading to a bathroom and another black door, most likely a closet or such.

A knock sounded on the door and 3 other maids walked in, one obviously the head maid.

"We are your maid Lady Aura, here to serve you always." They all curtsied as I awkwardly twiddled my thumbs.

"Um, nice to me you…" The introduced themselves, the head maid first.

"I am Aira, my Lady." She curtsied. She had black straight hair, pinned up into a pony tail with a gold ribbon and had soft honey coloured eyes unlike the striking gold of the royal family and was wearing the royal maid's outfit that consisted of a red sleeveless dress that reached mid calve and a white apron that sat atop, reaching just below her knees. Black flats were placed on her feet and she had gold anklets and arm bands on her upper arms with the Fire Nation insignia on them, the sign showing she is a royal maid. She could only be 18.

"I am Aqua, as you know…" The one who escorted me said. She had dark brown hair in a long braid over her shoulder with a red ribbon, wearing the royal maid's outfit. Her eyes were an ocean blue. She must've been 15, my age.

"I am Adimina." She had light brown hair, some up in a topknot and the rest down, her eyes green. She was probably 17

"And I am Adeen." She had black hair and gold eyes, signature Fire Nation, her hair just left down. She must've been 14, the youngest.

"We are here to help you get ready for tonight." I nodded as Aira and Aqua walked me into the bathroom through the gold door and filled up the large white tub with hot water, adding soaps and scents to it. They locked the door shut and stripped me as I blushed crimson the whole way through.

"Oh, you don't have anything we haven't seen!" Aira waved my embarrassment off as I stepped into the tub and sank into the relaxing waters. They scrubbed me with soaps and oils, lathering shampoos and conditioners into my hair. When I stepped out, they wrapped a towel around my body and then Aqua bended the water from my hair, leaving it shiny soft and silky.

"You're a waterbender!" I said as she smiled.

"Pays off doesn't it" I nodded, loving how quick my hair had dried.

They brought me back into the room and locked the room's door shut. I sat on the cushiony chair in front of the vanity as they walked into the walk in closet, dragging me from the cushion seat heaven.

I gaped at the amount of clothes and looked through them all.

"Wait, how did you get my size…?" Aqua smiled.

"We just measured me for the tailor, since you must be fifteen." I nodded as they looked through different dresses and gowns and pulled out one. They fit me into it as I stood in front of the mirrior. It was a red dress (obviously), off the shoulder and floor length. It trailed behind a bit with a black obi tied around the waist. The pulled out black high heels and I grimaced. I slipped my feet into them and practiced walking around in them, stumbling a little at first but then walking like a pro.

"Make-up now." Adeen grinned while Adimina started my hair.

Adeen brushed a glittering gold over my eyelids and then drew some black kohl onto my eyes. She patted on a little blush and then put on some red lipstick, putting some clear lip gloss over it to help it sit.

Adimina brushed through my browns wavy hairs and pulled it up into a donut bun, using a black ribbon to tie it up. She slipped in two red chopsticks with black leather Fire Nation insignia hanging from the end of each one.

"Now you're dress is special, it can't be burned by fire, so when you enter and your name is announced, light a white flame on your dress and your dress will burst into flames, you won't be burned though and when the flames disperse, you'll have a white dress that trails farther and is a halter neck with gemstones on the halter neck sleeves." Adeen said. I grinned, loving the dress already. They looked at the sun outside and realised the time.

"Quickly, you can't be late; all your friends are here too!" I smiled and walked out of the room, my dress trailing a bit behind me as I got the feeling of walking in heels.

As we got closer to the ball room I heard the announcer.

"Lady Katara and Avatar Aang!"

"Lady Suki and Master Sokka!"

"Lady Toph!"

The door opened again as the announcer shouted out.

"Lady Aura!" Everyone's attention was brought to me as a small blush dusted across my cheeks. I saw how Suki and Katara smiled and Toph grinned, seeing me vibration wise. Aang and Sokka gave small waves, smiling as they did so. Zuko was talking to a general and then turned, his mouth forming a small 'o' as his eyes widened, yes even the scarred one and he blushed lightly. My maid's stood near the door, unseen and gave me the thumbs up for my dress. I nodded and lit a small flame on my finger, the crown staring curiously as I set it on my dress. The ladies watched horrified thinking I was burning the dress but the fire spiralled around the dress in the form of a dragon and it glittered as the fire dragon twirled around me. My eye shadow becoming a black now and my lips now just a light pink and glossy. The dress burst into flames and the fire dispersed leaving a white glittering dress, the bottom om the dress that was on the floor was literally made from white flames that the hall gaped at then let out whoops and cheers making me blush as I hurried down the steps towards Suki, Toph and Katara.

"That was amazing, how did you do that!?" Katara asked as they swarmed me with questions.

"Oh, just a little help from the maids." I grinned as they laughed, Suki handing me a glass that had bubbly white liquid in it.

"Champagne, it's really nice, try it." I sipped it and then smiled as I looked down to Toph sipping her own.

"Aren't you a bit young for drinking?" In the Fire Nation, it was 14 to drink, a little young for my taste but I loved the drinks, obviously I never drank enough to be drunk.

"Eh, it tastes good, that's all that matters!" I laughed and then heard someone clearing their voice as we looked up to see a grinning Zuko. I laughed and threw my arms around him.

"That was amazing…" He whispered in my ear as I smiled.

"Can I talk to Zuko a minute you guys…?" They nodded, walking away.

I looked at him and then my smile became a worried frown.

"Why the hell do I get no say in the fact that I have to marry you!?" I kept my voice as a whisper but hissed it none the less.

"How do you think I know!?" I pinched the bridge of my nose angrily.

"I do love you, but, what if I'm not a good enough Fire Lady, or wife, or mother, what if-" He silenced my rambling with a kiss as he pressed his lips to mine. He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me in front of him.

"You will be an amazing Fire Lady, Wife and Mother, I love you and that's all that matters." Tears glistened my eyes as I hugged him again, wiping my eyes.

We walked across the hall as a Fire Sage stopped us.

"It's time to make the announcement of your wedding; all the nations will be invited." I looked up to Zuko as he gripped my hand tightly.

We walked up the stairs in in front of the door where everyone could see us, Sages rang a gong and everyone's attention was brought to us.

"Thank you for coming everyone today is the day that we have brought peace to the world and we can all start a new!" Everyone cheered, clapping and whooping.

"And on this occasion a special event will be taking place tomorrow." Zuko and I looked at each other shocked; we didn't know it would be tomorrow.

"The council, other Sages and I have discussed that a royal engagement must be made." Mai who was there looked up and smiled, thinking this was her chance.

"We have decided that tomorrow, when the sun reaches its highest point at noon, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Aura, shall be wed!" The hall was quiet and shocked until everyone erupted in cheers and shouts of happiness and joy. Mai's hand crushed the glass in her hand as she excused herself to the bathroom to clean up.

Zuko turned towards me and got on one knee as my breath hitched in my throat as he pulled out a engagement necklace that had a red ribbon and instead of a pendant, it was a small dragon.

"Aura, daughter of the Eternal Flame, will you stay by my side forever more and marry me?" I knew we had to wed but I didn't know he would actually propose. 'Awws' sounded throughout the ballroom as I looked down to see Toph, Suki and Katara nod their heads so fast.

"Y-Yes, I will" Cheers sounded throughout the hall.

"That is all, Happy war's end!" The sage announced. Zuko and I walked down to the gaang who responded by the boys patting Zuko's back and the girls hugging and jumping in excitement.

"You never said you would propose!" Sokka said.

"It was arranged…" We said simultaneously.

"Oh…" Aang said.

"But, don't you love each other…?" Suki asked.

"We do, but, she's scared she won't make a good Fire Lady!" Zuko said.

"Even though she will!" He continued. I blushed and peeked up at him as he blushed, realising what he said. The gaang laughed.

"Well then, make tonight worth it if you're marrying tomorrow." I flinched a little, remembering how the sage said it was tomorrow.

Sokka ran towards the band playing and whispered something in one of the music players ears. The music player grinned and then they all started playing an upbeat tune that you'd probably hear in a tavern that Earth Kingdom Soldiers would dance to. The gaang grinned and pulled off robes and dressed leaving them in training outfits. I stared with a raised eyebrow and looked at Zuko who shrugged, following the band and gaang outside as the rest of the hall curiously followed as well.

We were in the training grounds as they all grinned, Katara facing Aang, Suki facing Sokka, Toph facing Haru who decided to join in. I looked at Zuko who started grinning and pulled of his Fire Lord robes leaving him in black training pants. I shrugged and pulled off my fiery dress which dispersed its fire, I was now left in my bindings like Katara.

First, Katara and Aang faced each other, just waterbending.

Aang lifted the water around him like an octopus and ran at Katara who sent discs of ice hurling at him. He sliced them using the water tentacles and threw the octopus at Katara, trapping her in a water bubble. She broke free and slapped a hand to the ground and froze it, making Aang tumble and slip.

"Go Katara, beat his ass!" Toph shouted as Suki and I cheered her on while Zuko, Sokka and Haru cheered on Aang. Girls cheered on girls from the crowd and the same with the boys, cheering on boys from the crowd.

She made blades of ice beneath her feet, the side touching her feet flat so she didn't cut herself. She skated fast towards Aang, grabbing him and pinning him down, freezing the ice up his body, obviously, not fire bending his way out because he was only allowed to use water bending. He now lay as a Human Popsicle as the girls cheered and laughed at the looks on the boy's faces.

Next were Haru and Toph. Toph sent a large spiral of rocks and dust at Haru, making him shout as the dust got caught in his eyes, he rubbed them furiously as Toph had the advantage, not needing to see, she tried ending this match quickly by trapping him in a large boulder. He smashed his way through the rocks and sent several hurling at Toph. Toph launched herself into the air, using pillars of earth she ran across them until she was sent hurling towards the ground after Haru smashed her pillars apart. She landed in a roll and kicked out her feet into Haru's chest sending him hurling, never having the chance to attack back. She ran using the rocks under her feet to make her run faster as she propelled herself towards him. She sat on his chest, pinning his larger form down with ease.

"I win, moustache." The girls laughed again until Zuko and Aura stood, Toph cleared the dust letting them breathe properly. Without breath, one could not fire bend. They go into stances as Aura shot into the air at the speed of light not giving Zuko the chance to ready himself and blasted her way towards him, leaving a trail of white fire in the air behind her. He kicked up a foot which she grabbed until he set it aflame making her recoil back before she could get burned. He ran towards her, sending waves of fire at her floating form to which she flew over these, kicking out her legs to send streams of white hot fire at his form. He dispersed these and sent a massive inferno of orange fire at her as she slammed her two hands to the ground, blasting them back. She slammed her wings in front of her and sent him flying through the air and skidding across the ground. She flew towards him and placed a foot on his chest holding him down, but that was her mistake, because Zuko's strength bested her. He grabbed her ankle, flipping her over and lay on his hands and knees above her, his raven black hair tickled her cheeks as they heaved for breath, their bodies glistening with sweat as little drops of sweat dripping down Zuko's face.

"You-You fight *gasp* g-good…" Zuko murmured above her as he almost collapsed from the heat and exhaustion of the Fire Nations Humidity.

"You-You t-too *gasp* *gasp*" I heaved out. A small applause started that turned into roaring cheers as we turned our head to see the crowd and gaang cheering.

We stood and brushed off our clothes as we picked up the ones we wore before. By now, it must've been about 1:00 in the morning. The mechanist and Teo had made a new invention called a clock, it was used to tell time and everyone had one now.

We walked into the palace, chatting non-stop until the gaang waved, retreating to their rooms. Zuko and My chambers were just opposite each other's. We turned towards each other as we pressed our lips against each other, pulling apart and smiling.

I was too tired when I shut the door to my chamber. I threw the dress on the comfy cushion chair in front of the vanity, seeing a small note on the vanity I read it as it said.

_Lady Aura,_

_Please get lots of beauty sleep, you're sleep clothes are on your bed, you have a wedding tomorrow and I don't want to see any dark circles on your eyes and not a single scratch. Rumours said you and the Fire Lord sparred and if you have a single scratch on you, well…you better not!_

_~Adeen_

I laughed, pulling off my wrappings and pulled on the sleep clothes I collapsed on my bed, snuggling into the silk sheets as my mind wandered elsewhere and I collapsed into the darkness of sleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Lady, Aura…Lady Aura….*poke poke…* is she dead Mistress Adeen!?" I heard a voice shout, most likely Aqua and I groaned, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

"No of course not, I swear, if that Fire Lord put a single scratch on the girl, I'll personally kick his ass!" I herd Adeen hiss.

"Lady Aura, you are getting married, come on, UP!" I shot up, head butting Aqua as I groaned, burying my face back into my pillow.

"Look Aqua, now you broke her!" I heard Adimina shout.

"It's not my fault; at least my head isn't as big as yours!"

"Why you little."

"YOU PAIR, AURA!" Without hearing the Lady part I shot up and sat up seeing the two maids so close to killing each other as shy little Aira his back a little.

"Hey guys…?" They all looked to me.

"Finally, come on, up, you're getting married!" I froze, yesterday's events coming back in a flash making me blink quickly.

"You did break her Aqua!"

"I did not!"

I stood up.

"I am not broken, just…surprised…" Adeen smiled softly and grabbed me, running me a fresh bath as I gladly jumped in, letting my smell body and hair get washed after yesterday's spar as the maids lathered oils and suds on me.

I stood and towel dried, letting Aqua bend off the water from my body.

I walked out and pulled on a fresh pair of bindings and a red robe. I was sat down in front of the vanity, shaking and quaking in fear at the thought of marriage.

They dusted a light pink that was barely visible on my cheeks and drew on some black kohl and mascara. They then dusted on some black onto my eyelids and painted on some red lip paint. My hair was just left down apart from some in a small topknot with a gold ribbon so they could place the Fire Lady Head piece in at the wedding. I was taken into the walk in closet as I was shown three dresses. I finally decided with the help of the maids which one I would wear.

The top part was almost sleeveless, white and had gold detail on it, gold beady parts tight against my skin led to the part that was on my neck, it was also white with gold detail. The top part ended below the bust, showing some stomach. The bottom part was just like a long skirt, the top part having gold detail as the white dress skirt hugged my hips and to just above the knees and then flowed freely, trailing behind me a bit. Long gold metal cuffs were put around my wrists that felt heavy and gold earrings that dangled down were put into my ears. Finally, a veil was connected to my topknot's ribbon that flowed to the ground.

Adeen and the other maids smiled at their work.

"You look beautiful…" She smiled as I blushed. A gong rang out through the city and I stared down at all the people swarming towards one great hall, must've been a church for the wedding.

"It is time, go to the palanquin." She guided me to it as I sat in it, pulling the slightly see through curtains closed. I opened a fan she gave to me, white with gold edging to match my dress; just this morning I got quick lessons on how to use a fan properly. I waved it small but it wasn't doing well, in this summer heat, I was dying. Not to mention how tight they had done the lacing on the back of the dress.

I heard cheers from outside.

"It's her!"

"The Fire Lady to be!"

"Wow, she probably looks amazing!" I blushed, hearing the compliments and smiled, pulling the curtain open a little, sticking out a hand and waving. Screams and cheers were heard.

"She's waving to us!"

"Oh my gosh, she's waving!"

"*Muffled scream* *muffled scream* *foam* *foam* *instant coma*"

I laughed, pulling my hand back in and what felt like forever was only a few minutes, because we had arrived outside the hall church thingy. I felt the breath rush out of me and II felt like my lungs wouldn't obey my commands to breath, but I was breathing, I just didn't feel like I could.

I stepped outside the palanquin and stood outside the church thingies doors…I'll just call it a church.

Katara, Suki and Toph came out a palanquin standing behind me in gold dresses.

"Didn't think we'd let you go alone did you, fie bug!?" I laughed at Toph.

I waited and looked at a guard who held one of the double doors. He smiled mouthing a 'good luck' to which I thanked. He pulled open the doors as traditional wedding music was played and everyone's attention was brought to me. I closed my eyes, breathing in and then opened them, my eyes instantly meetings Zuko's. He stared shocked and looked like he wanted to just run and up and grab me if he could. I took a few steps forward and became more confident, walking more and more, keeping my steps small but even until I reached Zuko, the other three behind me. He held out a hand and I placed mine in his softly as he gently pulled me on the steps beside him.

We looked towards the Fire Sage as we gripped each other's hands tightly.

"We are gathered her today, in holy matrimony, to wed a young man and woman. May Agni bless you both."

He turned towards Zuko and me and handed us a cup or red wine to which we both gripped. He pulled a red ribbon and tied it around our hands, connecting us both to the cup of wine.

"You will live for each other, work for each other and love for each other, forever more." I let Zuko sip the wine first and then he let me sip it. The Sage untied our hands and removed the wine from our grasp.

"In Agni's name, I pronounce you…" I shook in fear as Zuko smiled, settling me.

"Man and Wife, you may kiss…" Zuko stepped closer to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist as we seems lost in each other's grasp as our lips pressed together and loud claps and cheers sounded throughout the church, we parted our lips, as people 'woooed' when the kiss became heated. We stepped apart, grinning ear. I stepped away and crouched low as the Sage shouted.

"All hail Fire Lady Aura!" The crowd cheered louder than before as we walked to the palanquin.

I closed the curtains and collapsed against Zuko as we both pressed our lips together again as I sat on his lap, my legs on either side of him and pressed my body closer to him making him moan in pleasure. I pulled my lips away from his and set beside him, heaving for breath.

"I was so scared, I was shaking…" He smiled, wrapping an arm around me.

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you my love." I blushed and lay my head don his shoulder.

I pulled out my fan, despite how lady like I should be fanning it, I waved it in front of us madly as we both 'ahhhhed….' At the cool feeling.

We eventually had to step out of the palanquin and into the nice cool palace.

We walked towards the banquet hall as everyone sat down at certain ordered tables and the gaang and we newlyweds sat at the head table.

Everyone gave cheers for the newlyweds as the dinner began and everyone ate to their hearts content, especially Sokka.

Once dinner and dessert were finished, the music and dancing started up.

"The Fire Lord and Fire Lady will begin the dance." A slow song came on as I blushed, Zuko grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the centre of the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder. We danced slowly, feeling like we were the only people in the world as our lips pressed slowly together, not even realising the guests were 'wooing' at us. Aang and Katara danced together and Suki and Sokka danced. Toph danced with The Duke who was supposedly her 'friend'.

After all the dancing, I walked out to the Royal family's private garden. I sat in front of the Turtle duck pond and sighed happily, I didn't realise how amazing being married would be and smiled down at the little turtle ducks. My thoughts were interrupted when a young man in Fire Lord robed stood beside me. I looked up and smiled at Zuko form, he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my form.

"What's wrong, why're you out here…?"

"Just…thinking…" His eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You're not having second thoughts are you!?" I laughed shaking my head.

"Of course not, I love you and I'll never leave your side…" He smiled and kissed my lips making me grin when our lips parted from each other's.

"I think we should go to bed…" I nodded. When we arrived at our chambers I was about to walk into mine but he grabbed my hand.

"You're in my room now, we're married remember…?" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. We walked into _our _chambers as my stuff was now packed in there.

We clambered into bed as he turned towards me.

"Um, because we need to make heirs soon, the sages want us to…you know, on or wedding night…"

"So, now, tonight…?" He nodded as a blush dusted over both of our cheeks . I looked down awkwardly.

"You don't have to if you want to…" I shook my head.

"No, I have to, they said you need heirs in case you're assassinated." I lay back as he lay above me on his hands and knees and I gave in to him.

**Demonpie17: So…Sequel, yeah! And Zukra babies! :D….There's something wrong with me isn't there…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bride for the Flames**

**Second chapter people, things are starting up and getting spicy! Say what! #saywhat!?**

**Ok then, feedback my furry friends!**

**Maypl Bougher: Noooo, don't die! :'( So that you won't, I made sure to write another chapter as soon as possible :) Love the British accent by the way!**

**Jsaba: The babies shall be spectacular…! Sorry about that *sheepish* :) Thank you by the way! :) Glad you find it spectacular!**

**Fire and Chaos: True, it was funny, thanks for the review! :)**

**Demonpie17: So then Aura?**

**Aura: Demonpie17 doesn't own avatar…that's it really so…**

**Demonpie17: yeah…so…um…read, I…guess?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Get used to it!**

I sat up rubbing my head and groaning, looking around the room to see an empty spot beside me. Images and memories came flashing in an instant and I remembered what all happened yesterday, mostly last night as my face turned crimson. I stood and pulled the sheets around my bare form until my maids walked in, first Adeen, who was head maid, then Adimina, then Aqua and finally Aira.

"Morning Fire Lady Aura!" Aira grinned, her child like nature shining. I realised that I was Fire Lady now and my eyes widened.

"Oh…oh yeah…" I murmured.

"She's not broken this morning is she…?" Adimina asked glancing at Aqua who shot her an extremely rude hand gesture.

Adeen grabbed me by the hand and led me to the bathroom for a wash, after a relaxing bath, Adimina pulled out the Fire Lady robes as I slipped myself into them, the feeling was different and I felt more regal and proud. I sat in the comfy cushion chair that I adored as the maids applied light shades of make-up for day time as well as black eye kohl and red lip paint. Finally, some hair was pulled into a small topknot on my head and the Fire Lady golden flame headpiece was slipped into it as well.

"Your day planner will be here in about-" The day planner already walked in.

"Never mind." Aqua said.

The day planner was a woman of about 25 who had pin straight black hair and golden eyes, her hair was a short anime style shaggy bob that suited her well with a white lotus flower hair pin. She wore a black suit with a white shirt and black heels.

"I am your day planner Kasey, please follow me my Lady." I nodded, walking out of the room and following the day planner.

"First today is to learn some etiquette with Yumi." She led me to a room with a large red door.

"I'll be back in 2 hours after your lesson." I stared shocked. Two hours for etiquette! Dang!

I knocked and waited until a woman of about 30 opened the door.

"Ah, Fire Lady Aura, please come in my dear." Walking in, I observed my surroundings. The small room contained a round brown table in the centre of the room surrounded by pillows to sit on and candles. A small fire place behind it had a kettle wheezing above the fire, steam flowing out of it. She walked through a small door and carried a tray that had on it some cutlery, tea biscuits and some napkins.

"Now my dear, you are going to learn some etiquette on how to pour tea, serve it and how to drink it, as well as serving and eating any food or tea biscuits." I nodded as she went to the fire and lifted a small towel to hold the hot tea pot. She brought it over and touched it a few times to make sure it was okay to touch and not burn you.

"Now, pour the tea please." I poured the tea in the cups three-fourths full, using one hand to hold the handle and the other to hold down the pot's lid. I was taught some etiquette with the sun warriors because they worshiped me, I had to look important and not make a fool of myself.

"Milk and sugar?" I asked politely. She smiled.

"Yes my Lady, pardon me but how do you know such etiquette?"

"I am the daughter of the Eternal Flame, worshiped by the great ancient sun warriors, no?" I asked. She nodded with a smile as I poured in the milk.

"How many sugar cubes?"

"Two please, my Lady." I used the small tongs nearby and dropped in two small cubes.

"You do not need to call me 'my Lady' you know." She looked almost horrified.

"B-But, my Lady, you are of a higher status, I must not anger the Royal family." I looked down in pity.

"Don't worry, It doesn't matter now, I wouldn't tell." I gave a smile.

"No lady has been this kind since Lady Ursa." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ursa…you mean Zuko's mum…?" She nodded.

"She disappeared one night, never to be seen again, that very same night, Fire Lord Azulon died." I nodded.

"Ok then, back to etiquette, try holding the cup and drinking from it." She continued.

I spread my fingers on my left hand slightly and set the saucer on them and steadied it by setting my thumb on the rim and slipped my index finger through the handle of the cup, my thumb on the top for grip and my pinkie on the bottom for security. I sipped the cup slowly, pressing it to my lips and making sure not to slurp. Just as I was going to keep drinking, the door slammed open and the gaang bounced in making me turn with a confused glance, upon seeing them, I grinned and stood up.

"Aura, Aura, Aura, there's a festival on tonight called the fire lily festival and we want you and Zuko to come!" I smiled at Aang.

"I don't know, we just became Fire Lord and Lady, I might have paper work tonight." Aang looked down sadly at being rejected as my eyes darted to the side mischievously.

"But, I can always postpone for my friends." They looked up happily and smiled, cheering.

I walked over and lifted a small tea bun and nibbled on it with a sheepish smile at Yumi who laughed in response.

"Go on then, you seem to know quite enough about etiquette, we'll start dance in 10 minutes." I waved and ran out the door with the others, my Fire Lady robes trailing behind me as I gripped the material and then lifted it of the ground. The maids hated it when I flew indoors but I slipped my wings out from under my robes and leapt into the air when we got outside.

"I missed this!" I screamed down at the gaang who laughed. I landed on the ground after my energetic fly.

"Phew, that was good."

"Fire Lady Aura, it's time for dance lessons." I groaned and waved to the gaang and slipping my wings back in, walking after Yumi.

When we arrived in the ball room hall which we had the war's end party two days ago, I saw Zuko standing there. He turned to see me and grinned which I returned.

"Hey there."

"Hey there yourself." I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder but we were interrupted by Yumi who cleared her throat with a displeased look. We returned our attention to her as she asked the small band to play waltz like music.

"Okay, find a nice position for waltzing." We got a position that suited us as she spoke out the moves; we tripped over each other a few times, but ignored it. Finally, after about an hour of practice we were dancing through the hall like pros. I let out a laugh when Zuko twirled me in a circle as we ended.

"Finally, thought it would never end!" Yumi said as we huffed for breath.

"Why're you complaining when we're the ones dancing nonstop?"

We hunched over, hands on our knees as we heaved for breath until Kasey walked into the hall.

"Anything else Kasey?" I asked.

"Just some paper work to sign and you're all finished." I nodded as Zuko and I made our way to his office and we sat at his desk, heaving for our breath still.

She pointed to a pile that must've been about a metre and a half high as we stared shocked.

"See you tomorrow!" She went out the door as we looked at each other with annoyed looks and started lifting sheets and signing. Zuko would read through it and sign it then let me read and sign, I'd then set it on the floor on my side of the desk. The new invention as I had said, what was is it…oh, a clock was on the wall and ticked away, now it must've been about 3:00pm as we signed until two and a half hours later, the pile was finished just as the clock hands landed on the 5 and the 6 signalling 5:30 pm.

I collapsed on a sofa on the other side of the room, Zuko collapsing beside me.

"Damn that sucked, my new mortal enemy is now paper work." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"New?"

"Hum Gow, remember the one who accused you guys of stealing the treasures from the sun warriors?" He nodded.

"Him, he was a thorn in my ass." Zuko barked with laughter as I joined in, finally able to get that small amount of stress that I knew would build up off my chest.

A knock sounded on the door as we wiped our tears of laughter and I walked over to door, opening it to see a young man, probably one of the servants.

"Dinner is ready my Lady, I was told to escort you and the Fire Lord to the dining room." I nodded.

"Zuko, the dinner is ready; I think the gaang are dining with us again." I heard his groan, knowing he was not looking forward to Sokka's eating antics. The young servant boy escorted us to the dining room as we walked and sat at the long table, Zuko sitting at the head and I on his right side and Aang on his left. Beside Aang was Katara and beside me were Toph, Suki and Sokka. Servants brought out plates of food as we happily put things on our plate and dug in, sipping tea's and juices as Aang ate a vegetarian stew, Katara was eating some smokes sea slug, Sokka as usual, eating some kind of meat, Toph eating a soup, Suki was eating a salad, Aura was eating some komodo sausage and Zuko was eating komodo chicken. They all conversed about their day.

"So, what did you pair do today?" Sokka asked, mouth quite full as always as Zuko and I shared blank looks.

"Lessons and paperwork…" We said simultaneously while the gaang deadpanned.

"So, what you're saying is, all you've been doing is work, work, work!" Toph screeched while we nodded.

"Good thing we're taking you guys to the Fire Lily Festival tonight!" Aang said while Suki raised an eyebrow.

"What festival…?"

"The Fire Lily Festival, instead of using money to buy things, you just give the merchant a certain amount of Fire Lilies, pretty cool!" Aang said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, that'll be fun!" Suki agreed as we all decided that we'd go together tonight.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Adeen picked out the dress I wore to the ball and I immediately lit it on fire, it became the white sparkly halter neck as the bottom was made of white fire as they tied the obi on and I slipped my feet into the high heels. I walked out of the room as the maids handed me a basket full of Fire lilies. I thanked them and met up with the others outside as we proceeded to enter Caldera City.

"Woooooow, it's so beautiful…" I said. Zuko and I had left our headpieces and in this crowd, it was very hard to see who was who, so no one recognised us apart from the gaang and my wings were tucked in.

"Let's go to some stalls shall we?" Suki asked to which we all obliged. We agreed to split up and meet together again by the fountain in the centre of Caldera City in 2 hours. Sokka and Suki went together with Toph; she couldn't tell who was who with this many people. Aang and Katara went together and Zuko and I went together. I walked over to a stall that contained little nibbles and foods.

"What can I get you miss?" I felt nice hearing someone call me something other than 'My Lady'

"One of these, please?" I pointed to a mini toast slice with some sort of creamy dip on top.

"Excellent choice, miss." He handed me a slice as I proceeded to take a small polite bite, I chewed and swallowed, beaming.

"These are lovely, thank you!" He nodded.

"That'll be 1 fire lily please." I handed him one from my basket as he proceeded to put it into a vase of water with others.

I walked over to Zuko and handed him the one I bit into. He shot me a confused glace as I smiled, pointing my eyes to the toast and then to him. He shrugged taking a bite and smiled softly, trying not to who how much he liked it as I grinned.

"Oh admit it, it's amazing!" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure…" He kept biting into it as I giggled at how obvious it was. We continued our travel around the stalls until we stopped by a stall that had masks. I grinned in mischief and looked through them, one catching my attention, it was snow white to match my dress and covered the forehead to the nose. Almost like eye brows, white diamonds were put there as well as around the edge and a large silver diamond on the forehead coming above the mask a bit. The right side had a large white rose that would sit on the right side of the head. It matched my dress perfectly and I saw a red one for Zuko, it a plain red one with black detail around the edges and a dragon's head on the left side of the face. I ran my hand across the material of them both and smiled.

"Ah, I see some of my masks have caught your eye…" I nodded asking the price.

"Both are 10 fire lilies." I reached into my basket, pulling out twenty and handed them to the merchant.

"Have a good day, miss!" I nodded, lifting the masks and putting on mine. I walked over to Zuko and handed him it as he cast me a confused glance.

"Just take it Zuko!" He rolled his eyes grabbing it and slipped it on to match his clothes. **(A.N: The ones he just wore in Book 3 at the western air temple.)**

I saw Zuko walk over to a certain stall and sat on a bench, waiting for him, the merchant and he glanced at me and I raised an eyebrow as Zuko smirked. They conversed a little and the merchant placed in item in a box and wrapped a small ribbon around it, placing it in Zuko's hand. Zuko walked over to me with that same smirk on his face that made me melt under his gaze, he placed the box in my hand, urging me to open it as I untied the ribbon and gazed into the box, my mouth falling open. Inside the box, sitting neatly was a beautiful ring. It was a black dragon with red gem eyes, as I slipped it on, I couldn't help but gaze up into Zuko's burning eyes. I threw my arms around him, kissing him on his scarred cheek as we melted in each other's grasps.

We walked around and stood by the fountain, even though we were early, we watched as people dropped copper coins into the fountain, closing eyes and making wishes. I pulled out a copper coin and urged Zuko to do it too. He pulled out a copper coin as we both flicked them in. I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could.

_I wish that I'll make Zuko and my future family proud and become the perfect Fire Lady, wife and mother…_

I opened my eyes to see Zuko open his.

"What did you wish for?" I tapped the side of my nose in an action to say 'can't tell' as he playfully glared with a small smile until we heard the shouts of our friends.

"I'm stuffed!" Sokka groaned out happily.

"He spent most of his fire lilies on the food, the merchants were so happy." Suki rolled her eyes as we laughed. Katara held out her hand showing a small charm bracelet around her wrist, it was blue with silver charms, a penguin, an octopus, a small fire and a mermaid.

"Oh my gosh, that's beautiful Katara!" I gushed, touching the small penguin charm and 'awwing'

"Aang got it for me…" Aang blushed, pulled Katara to him by wrapping an arm around her. I held out my hand, showing Katara and Suki the ring that them both 'ooed' at.

"Wow, Zuko get that for you?" Suki winked at me to which I blushed at as we all let out small spurts of giggles.

"Time to get back, it's getting late and the night it getting slightly colder, key word, slightly." I laughed at Sokka antics, the summer heat hardly died down at night, only slightly to give you a cool and comforting feeling. We headed back to the palace, jumping into our night clothes and burying our faces into pillows.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I yawned, sitting up in the bed, as usual, Zuko wasn't here and I stood, stretching my arms and then felt a strange stir in my stomach and felt bile rising in my throat, I gasped and sprinted to the bathroom, hanging over the toilet and retching, last night's stomach contents spilling out of my mouth and into the toilet bowl. I sat up, still gripping the toilet seat and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I felt the bile again and almost stuck my head in the toilet bowl, retching again.

"Good morning Lady Au-Lady Aura!" Adeen rushed to me side, pulling my hair away from my face as Aira rubbed my back soothingly. I sat back from the toilet and wiped my mouth again.

"How are you sick Lady Aura, did you eat something funky…?" Adeen asked. I wasn't sure, it could've been something at the festival, but I would have tasted the strange taste when I was eating the food. I shook my head as Aqua and Adimina grinned at each other, that pair are inseparable.

"Did you and Zuko have a bit too much fun on your wedding night…?" Aqua asked wiggling her eyebrows while I blushed. Adeen was about to give her a good hit when she froze.

"Lady Aura, when was the last time you had your cycle…?" I was about to answer then froze in shock, no, I-I couldn't be…not at such a young age…

I looked at them with shocked eyes.

"I…I can't remember…" I said as Aqua and Adimina high fived.

"Knew it!" Adimina shouted as Adeen glared at them and then turned to me with a smile. She handed me a small bowl and a reached into a cabinet, pulling out a small pack of powder.

"Just do your business in the bowl then add the powder, if it goes purple, then yes, you're pregnant, green, then you're not." I nodded as they walked out and I did what she told me, waiting ten minutes until a few colours started forming on the liquid.

"Adeen!" They walked in as we watched the liquid switch between colours and then became a deep purple and stayed that way just as I paled.

"Congratulation Lady Aura, you're pregnant!" They all hugged me I just sat staring blankly at the wall until a smile broke out on my face and I placed a hand on my stomach, rubbing it slowly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I walked around the palace with a small smile on my face, rubbing my stomach in slow circles until I stopped outside of Zuko's office. I took a deep breath and knocked and heard a 'enter' and proceeded to walk in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Zuko…" He looked up and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello Aura." I felt a little more confident and walked beside him, setting beside him.

"What's wrong…?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Um, well, someday, you do want children, right…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, someday, but not now, I'm too busy…" I felt like my heart snapped in two.

"I'm just, scared I'll become like my father, and my child won't love me…" I looked up in shock and then looked down again.

"Aura, what's wrong, does this have something to do with the child questions…wait…" I looked up as the tears streamed down my face and I leapt from my seat, rushing to the door until Zuko grabbed me by my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"I-I'm pregnant…" I whimpered, I felt his grip tighten and expected him to scream at me, or worse, hit me but instead, he smashed his lips against mine and we parted from each other, tears streamed down his face.

"I…I'm going to be a father…?" I nodded and a giant grin broke out on his face as he hugged me so tight.

"This…this is so exciting, we, have to make an announcement, tell the gaang, this is amazing!" He shouted as I stared shocked, wiping my tears.

"You…You're not mad…?" He looked at me surprised.

"Mad, this is spectacular; I'm going to be a father!" He said with a large smile as he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me towards the gaang's room and with a large smile, I just realised that these next few nine months would be one hell of a ride…

**Demonpie17: ZUKRA BABIES, YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Finally, glad to get this chapter off my chest, hope you all enjoyed this, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can, I have exams for the next two days, so, reviews are appreciated just as much as Zukra babies.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bride for the Flames**

**Another Chapter, yippee! Once this is finished, I'll continue Gone, was so focused on finishing Daughter of Flames and starting the sequel that I forgot about it O.O So then, thank you all very much, I'm glad my first two chapters pleased you and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D**

**Maypl Bougher: Thanks! Babies! xD**

**XxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thanks a lot! Here is the update then :)**

**jsaba: Thanks, sorry it's too twilight like, I'll fix that as the story goes along! :)**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own avatar (-.-)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**New Life**

"Push!" The nurse shouted as Aura threw herself forward, her head up as she let out a blood curling scream of pain and agony the contractions caused. Aura's maids held the now sixteen year olds hands as she screamed and withered, her night dress and hair face soaked with sweat.

"I see a head, one more big push Lady Aura, now!" The nurse shouted as Aura panted and curled her toes, screaming louder. A baby's wail pierced the air as she collapsed back on the bed, panting as her eyes fluttered open and closed as she padded in and out of consciousness.

"Did Aqua break you again…?" Adimina asked softly as Aqua glared with a huff.

"N-No…just…just really tired…*huff*." A bell outside started ringing across the entire city, a bell that hadn't been rang for many years that signified the birth of a royal family member. The gaang's voices as well as Iroh's and Zuko were heard outside. The maid handed me my child as I sat up a bit and stared wide eyed at the blood covered baby.

"Here's your new baby boy Lady Aura." I stared silently at the small naked baby, my eyes darting from the soft black hair to the baby's eyes, wondering the colour. She took my child from me as my maids cleaned him with some water from a basin and wrapped him in a small red and gold blanket. The handed my baby to me as I pulled him to my chest, letting him eat. I smiled softly down at my child until one of the nurses walked over to me while my maids cooed at the small baby.

"Are you ready to see The Fire Lord and your friends My Lady…?" I nodded, wiping some hair from my sweat covered forehead. She pulled open the door as they all tried cramming themselves in at once until they all got in and walked over to me. Zuko kissed my forehead as he looked down at our child, his eyes fluttering open and closed until they opened wide and revealed Zuko's soft amber eyes, but, in them were flecks of purple from my own. We gasped at the perfect mix of colour as Zuko silently asked to hold him.

"Say hello to your son, Ryu…" He looked at me in surprise and grinned down at the soft squirming bundle in his arms.

"Hi there, Ryu, I'm your daddy…" Tears glistened Zuko's eyes as the small baby stared up in wonder. We let the other's hold Ryu, declaring Suki, Toph and Katara his aunts and Sokka and Aang his uncles. Iroh held Ryu and tickled his stomach making him let out lots of happy giggles that melted my heart.

"What about his wings?" I smiled.

"We get them at a certain age."

"We are going to have one good conversation over tea aren't we young Ryu?" Ryu laughed and giggled at his great Uncle as I smiled, holding my baby back in my arms as I was moved to a bathroom to clean up and when back into some comfortable clothes, we got Ryu into a small outfit, we left to go out for the day as I let Zuko hold Ryu to stop his begging, I could tell now that he had a child he was so excited it was scary.

"So how about dinner, my treat?" Aang asked as we nodded. I was just glad no one recognised us without our headpieces.

Aang ordered a table for us, the owner of the restaurant bowing so much I'm surprised he didn't collapse as he rushed around, getting workers, chefs and servers. We were seated at a large table with sofas on either side. Zuko, Toph and I sat together on one side and then Suki, Sokka, Aang and Katara on the other. We were given specific food we ordered as we clinked out glasses together, making cheers for the birth of Ryu who just stared curiously as we sipped our drinks. He squabbled a little, tugging at my long hair as I looked down to see him squirming. I smiled and lifted him to the bathroom for a quick feeding and came back in no time and he snuggled in my chest, closing his small eyes. Katara then wanted to hold him as she cooed at the sleeping child while I ate the food set out for us and sighed in relief, glad to be out of that room after hours of birth. I looked over to my child, knowing my life was going to end up being busier and busier.

**9 Years Later**

"Hahaha!" The nine year old Crown Prince let out a laugh as the maids chased him, trying to get him to get back to get dressed. The Avatar, his wife and the other saviours of the world were coming to stay and go to Ember Island with their kids.

"Prince Ryu, please, you know what your mother will do if she catches you!" He just kept laughing until he smacked into someone and fell back.

He looked up, rubbing his head to see his mother, arms crossed, eyebrow raised and a foot tapping as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe…hi mum…?" He said it as more of a question as his mother huffed.

"Ryu, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He looked to the side as his mother rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand.

"I'll sort him out, don't worry." Adeen nodded, walking away with the other three maids as Aura let out a huff.

"Come on you." She tugged him to his room, finding his Prince robes as she helped him out of his clothes.

"Mum, I'm nine!" He moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you're nine, but I will not consider you responsible enough until you get your wings!" Ryu huffed.

"When'd you get your mum?" Aura smiled.

"When I turned ten." He grinned.

"I'm ten today!" Another reason they were going to Ember Island was because of that, he would only become a fire bender if he got his wings, if not…then he'd get neither, Ursa didn't have wings but she had fire bending so hers would come soon.

"Yes, and it's most likely around your birthday that you'll get them." She smiled, kissing the top of her son's head as she finished his topknot and slipped in his hair piece. They were going to meet Zuko, Ryu was very scared and stiff around Zuko, he loved Zuko at a young age but people were so terrified at him and proper that that was the only time Ryu would act responsible, Ursa didn't fear Zuko though, she adored him.

"Just please act like he's your father and not the Fire Lord, he loves you!" As they walked along the corridor, they stood in front of the Fire Lord's chamber.

"I-I have to talk to him…right up close…?" He asked, quaking with fear as Aura stared down in pity and they stepped through the doors.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

Zuko looked up at us as Ryu quickly put his head low, shaking slightly as I looked down sadly as Zuko just sat there, not sure what to do.

"Hello, Zuko." I kissed him on the lips, slipping my arms around him as he smiled and Ryu stood at the side, still shaking.

"Ryu…" Zuko said as Ryu jumped and walked forward, getting on his knees.

"Yes, father…?" Zuko pulled him into a hug as Ryu let out a strangled yelp/gasp and let out a shout to which we both were surprised at as Ryu jumped out of Zuko grasp, shaking and shivering.

"Ryu, I love you, son, I'd never hurt you…" Ryu looked up, tears glistening his purple flecked, golden eyes.

"Dad…" He whimpered and inched towards Zuko and leapt into his arms to which Zuko wrapped his arms around his son.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Now that Ryu wasn't afraid of Zuko, he was comfortable being near him, but till a bit hesitant. I held the small 7 year old in my arms; Ursa, as Zuko held Ryu.

"So, Ursa, what'll you do at Ember Island?" We stood on the ship, now able to see Ember Island and a certain flying bison as Ursa giggled.

"I'm going to make sandcastles and play in the sea!" She threw her small arms up for emphasis as I let out a small laugh.

"You will, will you?" She nodded.

"Uh-huh, and collect seashells with Ryu!" I smiled; the pair was attached to each other and loved each other to bits.

I felt a jerk in the ship as we saw that we had now docked at Ember Island. I pulled Ursa closer to me as we walked out of the ship and on to the docks, my feet bare, Ursa in one arm and my shoes in the other hand.

"Ember Island, we haven't been here since the war, have we!?" I asked surprised as Zuko nodded.

"A new summer home was built; the rest of the gaang should be there…"

We made our way to the new beach house as the gaang and their kids came out to greet us. The men gave each other pats on the backs and warm manly hugs as the women hugged each other. Men and women both pecked eachother's cheeks with a hug. We had met everyone's kids. Kya, Bumi and Tenzin were Katara and Aang's kids', Lin was Toph's wee girl and Kasumi was Sokka and Suki's girl.

"Nice to see you all again!" I smiled as they returned the greetings as we all went inside to get into our bathing suits for the beach.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"It's so cool; we get to share a room!" Kya gushed as Ursa agreed. Kasumi and Lin were sharing a room on the other side of the house.

"I've been having this idea for a while, what if we make some sort of best friends' pact?" Kya lifted an eyebrow.

"Continue…?" Ursa grinned and lit a small blue flame on her finger.

"Whoa, you have blue flames!?" Kya was shocked as Ursa nodded excitedly.

"I'll put a small scar from this flame on each of us, but where…?" Kya pointed to just below her bathing suit bottoms line.

"We can go on the beach and it'll be covered!" Ursa nodded in agreement as Kya came closer. She lit two fingers, one on each hand and pressed one to Kya and one to her at the same time as they hissed in pain.

Kya let go of her bathing suit bottoms and looked down to the scar.

"It's so cool!" Ursa grinned at Kya.

"Yeah, my dad has one; it's so cool you know the one on his face?" Kya nodded.

"Well, I wanted one too, so I look cool as well!" Kya grinned.

"This is so cool though!" Ursa laughed as the waterbender gushed and they made their way down to the beach, making sure to cover it with the bottom part of their swim suits as they splashed in the water as Lin and Kasumi made sandcastles. Ryu walked towards them in his swim shorts.

"Ursa, are we going to collect sea shells yet?" Ursa nodded as Kya climbed out with them, bending down and picking up sea shells they liked and throwing them in their bucket as the adults say and watched. But what Kya and Ursa didn't know was that when they bent over, their bottoms slipped down the teeniest bit showing their bright red and fresh scars as Zuko gasped.

"Aura…" He said, pointing as she stared, shocked and Zuko stood and stormed over to them.

"Ursa!" He roared at her to which she let out a small 'eep!' and dropped her bucket.

"What is wrong with you, scarring yourself and your best friend, do you think it's fun to have a scar, cool, makes you amazing, well, _**IT DOESN'T!" **_Zuko was beyond angry as he felt like hitting Ursa himself as he prepared to shout again he was interrupted.

"**Stop!" **Everyone looked over to see Ryu was had an angry look in his eyes.

"How dare you shout at her, I was afraid of you, but now I'm not, don't be like Ozai dad, how dare you!" He screeched as he felt a heat spark behind him and from his back and outwards, orange fiery wings sparked to life, 5 feet long.

"How dare you…" He growled as he clenched a fist aflame as Aura and the other adults were shocked.

Ryu's fists were set aflame as he grinned crazily, his pupils becoming dragon like and raven black hair becoming a snow white that contrasted with his golden eyes and flew towards Zuko, ready to strike.

"Why is he attacking his own father!?" Katara sked as their eyes trained the fight.

"Sometimes, when a dragon descendant is new to their power, they can't handle them at such a young age, and are sent to their more combat ready side." Katara nodded.

"Like when you attacked Aang, or killed Azula?" I nodded at the memories and stood, flying towards Ryu and grabbing his fist that was just about to strike Zuko.

"…Die…" He whispered.

"Ryu, stop, now, you have to control yourself, look into yourself, this isn't the side of you." Something appeared in his eyes but all he did was make the flames on his fists glow brighter, obviously, the fire wouldn't affect me as I gripped him tighter, transforming to my darker side.

"Ryu, I command you to stop, or I won't hesitate to take action, I may be your mother, but I won't hesitate to destroy you!" Ryu looked over to me, his pupils returning to normal as he collapsed into my arms as I pulled him into my chest as we transformed back and he silently cried in my arms.

"Oh Ryu, my sweetheart, you've gotten your wings…" He looked up shocked, only realising and then looked over to see his father, Zuko and ran into his arms, apologising countless times, as I realised how much harder it would be now.

**Demonpie17: Sorry this wasn't long, hope you all like Ryu and he got his wings and soon Ursa will get hers! :)**


End file.
